


an obscure title so nobody will see this

by SaintsOfFries



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintsOfFries/pseuds/SaintsOfFries
Summary: a story for some close friends
Kudos: 1





	an obscure title so nobody will see this

**Author's Note:**

> youre welcome happytwt high

"Happy New Years!" A jaunty banner read. Everyone had golden party hats on, the TV playing a new years countdown.

5 HOURS

Claire set up sparkly bits around the house, decorating every surface she could find with random confetti bits. Renni and Lexa both set up food on the counter and tables, making sure to set up the 8 different flavoured cakes they bought. Alexis was in charge of music, putting every single song he knew in his playlist. Everyone else was out buying decor, food, and fireworks. A click was heard at the door. It was Nashi! Nashi came back with party poppers, sparklers, and TOTALLY LEGAL fireworks. 

"Nashi... Do we have a firework permit?" Claire asked with caution.

"Dunno." Nashi shrugged. "I just bought these and ran back home." 

Claire mentally facepalmed. 

"What if our backyard catches on fire?!"

"Two things. One, it becomes Hell. Two, arson." Nashi laughed. 

Morri was back home around the same time Nashi came back, lugging 6 giant bags full of packages.

"My god." Renni said from afar.

"So I bought glowsticks, right? Well, Coles had a clearance on glowsticks, and each packet was one dollar, and each packet contained 20 glowsticks. I think you can tell what I'm getting to."

"How many did you buy?! Did you buy 100?!"

"100 packets or 100 glowsticks?"

"It doesn't matter, how many packets did you buy?!"

"I bought 1,000 packets." Morri casually said, dragging more bags of glowsticks inside. Disco, Soul, Shishi, Foxy, and Sooky arrived after Morri.

"We bought a banner with the Skephalo flag custom printed onto it!" Disco said, Soul holding the giant banner up.

"Foxy and I bought more sparkly stuff for Claire to throw around the house." Shishi excitedly giggled, Claire immediately eyeing the confetti. 

"So I bought cleaning supplies and chocolate milk-" Sooky said, holding up a vaccuum cleaner and cleaning spray bottles. 

"Fuck yes! Thankyou guys!" Claire screamed, grabbing the confetti bags out of Shishi's hand.

"Language!" Plant shouted. Plant was in the backyard mowing the lawn, making sure that the grads wouldn't catch on fire when they used the fireworks. 

Nashi checked the timer on the TV.

4 HOURS

Soul, Disco, Sooky, Morri, Claire, Nashi, Renni, Alexis, Plant, Foxy, Shishi, and Lexa, were all excitedly talking about goals and resolutions for 2021, that is, until Sachi kicked down the door, holding two plastic bags.

"OKAY, GUY. I BOUGHT WATERGUNS, NERF GUNS, AND MONEY MACHINES!" Sachi scattered the toy guns on the ground. Morri picked up a watergun and filled it.

"This bitch is mine now." Morri smiled.

"Wait... Where is Besa and Danny? And Vivi, Mochi, Seppy, Septic, Dai, Milk, Myah, and Koi?" Renni looked around the room. 

"They're buying fog machines and strobe lights." Foxy replied.

"All of them?"

"Yeah. They said they were buying lots of shit for everyone."

Just then, everyone burst through the door, tons of fox machines, strobe lights, and alcohol in their hands.

"Right on time."

Everyone helped set up the fog machines and strobe lights. Two hours went by. There was only two hours left between new years. 

"Guys... Wanna play Just Dance?" Max said, fully aware that only 4 people could play with the Joy-Cons. Everyone excitedly agreed and turned on the Nintendo Switch.

After an hour, everyone was exhausted. Everyone checked the timer on the TV.

"One hour left?!" 

"Claire is really fucking tired right now, let's just timeskip to when there's 1 minute left."

-

They checked the timer once again, a large text reading "ONE MINUTE 'TILL 2021" on the screen.

"Well, thanks for being great fucking friends!"

Then, it hit 12:00AM.


End file.
